Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, have different types of form factor designs. With the high demand for small mobile computing devices, there is challenge to design the devices to include as many features as possible, while at the same time, keeping the overall size of the devices to a minimum.
This challenge is even more evident with slider phone designs where the two housing segments of the cell phone can be small in size (e.g., width and thickness). With the size of the mobile devices being a physical constraint, different means and mechanisms must be utilized to implement a variety of features without having to increase the size of the form factor of the mobile device. In addition, like other electrical components, there is a challenge to provide small connectors and cables within the housing of the device while providing high quality performance. For example, while a flex cable is beneficial for enabling the movement of the two housing segments in a sliding cell phone design, it does not provide good shielding for signal integrity. Better designs for small connectors and cables are needed.